Bruderschaft der Makuta (Idekria-Story)
Die Bruderschaft der Makuta war eine Organisation, die von Makuta Teridax & Gavorak angeführt wurde. Allgemeines Die Bruderschaft der Makuta wurde eigentlich geschaffen, um Rahi zu erschaffen und somit das Gleichgewicht im Universum zu wahren. Angeführt wurde sie von Makuta Miserix. Nachdem die Liga der Sechs Königreiche begann Teile des Universums zu erobern, startete Teridax eine Rebellion und nahm die Kontrolle über die Bruderschaft an sich. Schließlich begann er mit seinem Plan Mata Nui zu kontrollieren und reiste mit Icarax und Krika nach Metru Nui. Dort bereitete er einen Krieg vor, in dem alle Makuta, bis auf Teridax selbst, ausgerottet werden sollten, damit er alleine herrschen konnte. Als der Krieg begann hatte er sich mit Tuyet verbündet. Am Ende des Krieges hatten viele Makuta überlebt, wurden jedoch in die Grube verbannt. Später wurden sie wieder befreit, um in einem letzten Kampf besiegt zu werden. Alle Toa des Universums hatten sich auf Metru Nui versammelt, um die Mitglieder der Bruderschaft auszurotten, was ihnen auch gelang. Die einzigen Makuta die überlebten waren Teridax und seine ehemalige verlobte Gavorak. Zusammen bildeten sie erneut eine Bruderschaft, die nur aus zwei Mitgliedern bestand. Kaldri Die Kaldri waren eine Organisation, die ursprünglich aus den zwölf Herrschern der mächtigsten Nationen bestand. Unter diesen Herrschern befand sich auch der Vorgänger von Karzahni, das unsterbliche Wesen Kankroka. Als die Toa Resera auf dem Weg zu ihrem eigenen Reich an Karzahni vorbei kamen, wurden sie von Kankroka angegriffen, welcher zusammen mit den anderen Kaldri einen Angriff auf Vokan, das Reich der Toa Resera, plante. Die Kaldri griffen Vokan an und wurden von den Toa Resera besiegt. Wegarik machte sich dann auf den Weg sechs Toa ihre Toa-Steine zu übergeben, welche sie auf Destral zu Toa Hagah machen sollte. Zusammen mit den Toa Hagah und einer Armee von Makuta machten sich die Toa Resera auf den Weg nach Odalia, um die Kaldri zu zerstören, doch während dem Kampf rekrutierte Teridax die Kaldri und machte sie zu Dienern der Bruderschaft. Jahre später starteten die Kaldri eine Invasion auf Olda Nui, der Hauptstadt des südlichen Kontinents, um von dort aus das Universum zu erobern, doch sie wurden von den Toa Olda aufgehalten und getötet. Sie gelangten in die Unterwelt, wo sie von Atakus, dem Herrscher der Unterwelt, endgültig getötet wurden. Lediglich Kankroka konnte entkommen. Mitglieder Aktuelle Mitglieder ---- *'Teridax' - Der skrupelloseste unter allen Makuta. Er war dafür zuständig die Liga der Sechs Königreiche zu stürzen, damit diese Mata Nui nicht unterjochen konnte. Nachdem er das getan hatte, begann er selbst einen Plan gegen Mata Nui zu schmieden, der beinhaltete alle Toa und alle Makuta verschwinden zu lassen. Verschiedene Toa nahmen es mit Teridax auf und konnten ihn bisher von seinem Plan abhalten, doch selbst der Tod konnte Teridax nicht aufhalten. Seine Absichten waren zu Anfang nobel und er wurde langsam wahnsinnig. Er war der festen Überzeugung Mata Nui durch seine Handlungen zu helfen. *'Gavorak' - nachdem Teridax die Führung der Bruderschaft an sich riss, verlobte sie sich mit ihm, um mehr Macht zu bekommen. Teridax ging diese Verlobung nur ein, um eine wahre verbündete zu haben, da er plante alle anderen Makuta auszurotten. Als Teridax Gavorak verriet begann sie Pläne gegen ihn zu schmieden, wurde jedoch mit dem Rest der Makuta in die Grube verbannt. Als die Grube zerstört wurde, wurde sie die neue Anführerin der Makuta und startete eine gewaltige Attacke auf Metru Nui, die jedoch scheiterte. Danach half sie den Toa dabei Teridax zu finden, immer mit dem Hintergedanken ihn zu töten. Frühere Mitglieder ---- *'Krika' - dieser Makuta war einer der vertrauenswürdigsten und wurde auf sehr wichtige Missionen, wie z. B. den Suchtrupp zu vernichten, geschickt. Krika erhielt ebenfalls die Aufgabe Miserix zu töten, was er allerdings genauso wenig tat, wie den Suchtrupp zu töten. Alle drei Feinde wurden von ihm versteckt. Krika war ebenfalls ein wichtiger Bestandteil von Teridax' Plan, wurde jedoch getötet, nachdem Teridax keine Verwendung mehr für ihn hatte. *'Icarax' - ebenfalls ein zuverlässiger Makuta. Er strebte ständig danach Teridax zu stürzen und die Bruderschaft an sich zu reißen, da er sich sicher war, dass er sie besser führen konnte. Auch er war einer von Teridax' Lakeien. Icarax wurde schließlich auf die Tren-Krom-Halbinsel verbannt und half später den Toa dabei Teridax zu bekämpfen, starb jedoch wenig später. *'Miserix' - der ehemalige Anführer der Bruderschaft. Nachdem Teridax die Macht an sich gerissen hatte, wurde er von Krika auf der Insel Artidax verbannt. Es ist anzunehmen, dass Miserix noch lebt, da er nicht in die Grube verbannt wurde. Nachdem er auf Artidax eingesperrt wurde, dachte er nur daran, wie er sich an der Bruderschaft rächen könnte. *'Atakus' - einer der wichtigsten Makuta des Universums. Als die Großen Wesen ein Duell zwischen Artakha und Karzahni arrangierten, gaben sie den beiden die Aufgabe mechanische Gerätschaften zu bauen, die für den reibungslosen Verlauf des Universum nötig waren. Karzahni erschuf die Unterwelt, einen Ort, an dem die Toten nach ihrem Tod hingebracht wurden. Atakus wurde der Wächter dieser Unterwelt und war dafür verantwortlich, dass kein toter durch den Cardax fliehen konnte. Als die Toa Inara die Unterwelt zerstörten, brachte sich Atakus um, da er keinen Sinn mehr in seinem Leben sah. Kaldri *'Isoteri' - ein verrückter Herrscher. Über Isoteri ist nicht viel bekannt. Er war der Herrscher eines unbekannten Reichs und wurde in das Bündnis der Kaldri aufgenommen. Teridax gab ihm und seinem Bündnis den Auftrag Olda Nui zu erobern, doch er wurde dabei getötet. *'Espann' - ein verwirrter Toa des Pflanzenlebens. Espann war ein Matoraner des Pflanzenlebens und wurde Mitglied in Lesovikks Team. Bei dem Kampf gegen die Zyglak war er für tot geglaubt, doch in wirklichkeit hatte er nur seinen Verstand verloren. Er wurde Herrscher einer Insel und bei den Kaldri aufgenommen. Bei einem Kampf gegen die Toa Resera wurde er stark verkrüppelt. Jahre später wurde er losgeschickt, um Olda Nui zu erobern, wobei er jedoch starb. *'Mastok' - ein verünglickter Rahi. Mastok war ein Experiment der Bruderschaft, wurde jedoch verworfen, da sie so jähzornig war. Mastok konnte entkommen, bevor die Bruderschaft sie entsorgen konnte. Sie wurde Herrscherin eines kleinen Reiches und in das Bündnis der Kaldri aufgenommen. Sie wurde ebenfalls von Teridax beauftragt Olda Nui zu erobern, starb dabei allerdings. *'Kankroka' - der frühere Herrscher von Karzahni. Die Großen Wesen erschufen Kankroka als Herrscher, doch sie erkannten schnell, dass er kein guter Herrscher war und ersetzten ihn somit durch Karzahni. Da die Großen Wesen ihn jedoch unsterblich geschaffen hatten, mussten sie ihn wegsperren. Er wurde ebenfalls von Teridax befreit, um Olda Nui zu erobern. Als die anderen Kaldri starben, konnte er aufgrundseiner Unsterblichkeit entkommen und wurde in den Bund des Lebens aufgenommen. *'Pridak' - ein Doppelagent. Pridak war ein Mitglied der Liga der Sechs Königreiche, die von dem Bund des Lebens angeheuert wurde, um so zu tun, als würden sie Mata Nui stürzen wollen. Pridak war zur selben Zeit jedoch auch ein Mitglied der Kaldri, verabscheute diese jedoch, da er Mata Nui sehr verehrte. Er wurde zusammen mit seiner Liga in die Grube verbannt, jedoch von Teridax geholt, um Olda Nui zu erobern, wobei er jedoch starb. *'Silika' - ein Prototyp. Ursprünglich sollte Silika der Protoyp eines Vahki sein, doch dieser stellte sich als Fehlerhaft heraus. Silika entwickelte einen eigenen Verstand und floh von Metru Nui. Er wurde aufgerüstet und schloss sich den Kaldri an. Er starb bei dem Kampf um Olda Nui. Galerie ---- Makuta Datei:Bild062.jpg|Teridax' normale Form Datei:Teridax4.jpg|Teridax als Drache Datei:Gavorak.jpg|Gavorak Datei:Krika.jpg|Krika Datei:Icarax.jpg|Icarax Datei:Miserix.png|Miserix Datei:Atakus3.jpg|Atakus Kaldri Datei:Isoteri.jpg|Isoteri Datei:Espann.jpg|Espann Datei:Mastok.jpg|Mastok Datei:Kankroka.jpg|Kankroka Datei:Pridak_Kaldri.jpg|Pridak Datei:Silika.jpg|Silika Auftritte *''Tuyets Reise'' *''Eine Welt ohne Toa'' *''Der Große Krieg'' *''What a Pitty'' *''Death is just the Beginning'' *''Destiny leads the Way'' *''Revenge of the Resera'' *''Krika´s assignment'' *''Alliance of Life'' *''Alliance of Life 2'' *''League of six kingdoms'' *''Darkness Rises Again''